youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
John Martinez
Jonh Lucas Martinez (Born:1993), Lucas, from his youth he was interested in acting, comedy mostly preferably besides the music the genre Rap and Hip Hop. Besides being called Skywalker, which represents its name rapper hand, and aggressive, but mostly is a comedian who likes to act and sing in addition to doing parodies on his YouTube channel "TheSkywalkerColectio". Beginnings Beginning in mid-2008, Lucas, had no very clear purpose in mind your YouTube, being at first a slight comedian with few effects and little production. In late 2010, he began another kind of "Show", so to speak, with a movie production methods and more sophisticated comedy scripts with pure high definition quality. Being famous for its raw form to take it in jest and make parodies of black, bizarre humor, but in turn funny. Music lover Eminem, and Dave Days, a rare and perfect combination that together create the Skywalker Colection. Besides being a director on many films ranging from the comic to the action coming up the suspense. In late 2012 knows the world of Cosplay, to meet two people of hambiente who later would become his friends, being so far in 2013 I play Anakin Skywalker, Leon Kennedy, among others. The name Skywalker Colection inc. traduciondolo the Castilian means "The Collection of Skywalker", the name really does not have much meaning, but the "Collection", so to speak is the union of several videos of different types of genres. Cosplay In late 2012 knows the world of Cosplay, to meet two people of hambiente who later would become his friends, being so far in 2013 I play Anakin Skywalker, Leon Kennedy, among others. Music From a guy who liked that genre 80 '90 'called Hip Hop, with your favorite music, starting. At age 12 I started to rhyme, without having an idea to rap. Later start listening to Eminem HENCE artiste Begins with all the wave rap, rapper autoproglamandoce. Presentandonce in "Battles of Gallos" being big fan of Freestyle. Filming * Skyred - Flame World (hero, With powers of fire - 2008). * Demoleition (Jonh Connor, in a kind of "Terminator" in Argentina - 2011). * Dead Ears (Jake Smith, zombie short film with ironic moral - 2012). * Transition (Jonathan Ferrari, tenant in a house possessed by the spirit of a Demonolator - 2012). * Impact Furious (Brian Connelly, ex-soldier military, and shooting action short film - 2012). * My brother Eddy ("Miscellaneous Characters" absurd comedy about a brother named Eddy - 2010). * Spread 3! (Marconi, mafia leader, saga of drama, action and suspense - 2012). * The Skyred2 (Video trailer for the sequel and new chapter in the saga of Skyred - 2012). * The Slender (Tommy Perez, terrified young legend urbanda website - 2012). * Elite Command (Ò James Connor, military on a mission to bring justice abroad - 2012). * 90Segundos (Julian, who is called by an unknown number Which has a plan - 2012). * Our Mission Lethal (Kyle Tylee, sent to destroy an enemy alien and abort the pump - 2012). * The Seasons of gender comedy video on your YouTube channel. (2009 - 2012). * Also creator of a series called mistar Wars , a saga made "Stop Motion" JonhSkywalker LTD ©, November 25, 2012 (UTC -. TM & © SKYWALKER COLECTION INC LTD ®. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:YouTube Vloggers